powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Morpher
The Master Morpher is an upgraded Power Morpher used exclusively by Tommy Oliver. It gives him the ability to morph into any of his Ranger forms at will by utilizing a crystal frequency transducer that can quick cycle between the Dragonzord, White Tiger, Zeo, Turbo and Dino Thunder Power Coins stored within it. History Dimensions in Danger Tommy first used this morpher to stop his robotic duplicate during Draven's invasion. As his duplicate fought as Dino Thunder Black, Tommy used the same form to fight him at first. However Dino Thunder Black is defeated, resulting in a cracked helmet. Tommy then goes into Zeo Ranger V - Red to fight against his robot duplicate. Then he went into his White Ranger form to fight, then his Green Ranger form to defeat his duplicate for good. Gathering with the rest of the Rangers, Tommy used it to morph into his Green Ranger form. When Draven fired his arrow into the dimensional ripple in the sky, Tommy morphed into his White Ranger form and summoned his White Ninja Falconzord. Soul of the Dragon After a battle with an unnamed monster the Master Morpher is badly damaged. It was placed in storage for eight years. Tommy pulled it out once more to save JJ, his son. He learned that the damage prevents it from quick changing between forms and each time he uses one of the forms it destroys the Power Coin for that form. He used Dino Thunder defending himself in a bar fight. He used Turbo in dealing with an ambush. He used Zeo to charge through the front door of Pasten's Tower and deal with the criminals inside and Scorpina. Scorpina escaped, when Tommy caught up with her he used the White Ranger powers. Tommy gave his final morph, the Green Ranger, to JJ so he could save himself from Scorpina's clutches. With the last Power Coin destroyed the Master Morpher became powerless, ending Tommy's career as a Power Ranger. Appearance The Master Morpher is near identical to Tommy's original golden Power Morpher that was mostly used for his transformation as either Green and White Ranger forms. When Tommy calls forth a ranger power the symbol on the Power Coin changes to match some of his old ranger forms. Notable differences includes the replacement of the "POWER RANGERS" lettering with a pattern resembling the designs seen on the chest of the Zeo suits, a green inside as opposed to a black one, and no set Power Coins, as when he moves to morph into any of his Ranger forms, the Power Coin corresponding to that form materializes in place of the previous one. Gallery Master Morpher - Dino Thunder.png|Master Morpher with Dino Thunder Power Coin File:Master_Morpher_activated_(Black_Dino_Ranger).png|Activated (Black Dino Ranger) Master Morpher - Zeo.png|Master Morpher with Zeo Power Coin File:Master_Morpher_activated_(Red_Zeo_Ranger).png|Activated (Zeo Ranger V - Red) Master Morpher - Mighty Morphin White.png|Master Morpher with White Ranger Power Coin File:Master_Morpher_activated_(White_Ranger).png|Activated (White Ranger) Master Morpher - Mighty Morphin Green.png|Master Morpher with Green Ranger Power Coin File:Master_Morpher_activated_(Green_Ranger).png|Activated (Green Ranger) File:Damaged_Master_Morpher.jpg|Damaged Master Morpher File:Destroyed_Dino_Thunder_Power_Coin.jpg|Destroyed Dino Thunder Power Coin Videos Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Tommy's Morphs Master Morpher Episode 10 Dimensions in Danger Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Tommy vs Evil Tommy Morph & Battle Episode 10 Dimensions in Danger Notes *Interestingly, Tommy's Green and Black Ranger forms still possess his original Power Morpher on his belt buckle and Brachio Morpher on his wrist, respectively, despite his usage of the Master Morpher. *As of the graphic novel Soul Of The Dragon, it has been confirmed that Tommy still has access to his Turbo powers, despite them not being featured in the episode Dimensions in Danger. **The novel also vaguely implied either Angela Fairweather or Billy Cranston designed the morpher's circuitry based on S.P.D. Cadet Anara's examination of the Master Morpher's inner workings. *Jason Bischoff has stated that the Zeo star emblem coin within the morpher contains Tommy's sub crystal of the Zeo Crystal and is powered by the circuitry around it. See Also *Power Morpher **Dino Buckler *Zeonizer *Turbo Morpher *Brachio Morpher Category:Morpher Category:PR-exclusive Morphers